


crew killer, you should be with me

by tyomawrites



Series: crew killer [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jack Rackham fucks shit up, First Time Together, Kinda Dark Jack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: They fuck on the rocky outcrop. Charles whispers promises with each thrust of his hips. Jack is reduced to howls and scratching his nails across Charles’ back, shoulders and even the nape of his neck. He begs for more for everything, as Charles kisses him senseless between his words.





	crew killer, you should be with me

_ baby you should come with me, _

_ i’ll take you to the dark side _

_ me and you, _

_ you and me, _

_ do bad things in the night time. _

 

* * *

 

Jack stands in his room in the brothel and stares. Anne leaves the room with a small flourish of her coat after speaking with him. He leans back against his desk, his fingers curl around the edge of his desk and he props himself up, has to hold himself up. His bottom lip is plump, nipped pink by Charles’ teeth. His scalp throbs where Charles tugged at his hair. He takes a deep breath and pauses, dropping his eyes to the floor.

“Fuck.” He breathes, staring at the grain of the wood. He knew there was something, brewing with him and Charles, that wasn’t going to ever be discussed with Charles. Except now? Now he didn’t know what to do.

Well the most obvious option —the smart option— is he doesn’t do shit.

The option he does want to take up. Going after Charles to kiss him senseless again. He wants to stride out of the door and race down those stairs to find Charles and drag him back up to bed. It shouldn’t be that much of a deal but it is.

Because he just kissed him. Tackled Charles in a hug and kissed him like it was a good idea. He clenches his fists and takes another deep breath. “Fuck! He lashes out towards the the table and ends up shoving papers and a jar of ink over and off the table. His quill and the jar of ink topple over and clatter onto the floor. The ink spills, pools onto the floor and Jack lolls his head back and sighs.

 

* * *

 

He finds himself walking down on his beach on his own later in the night. The stars are out, they’re always so bright in the middle on the night, when there aren’t any fires or lights hanging on the sides of the buildings in town. And the lack of trees like there are in the interior make up for it too. Jack tracks through the sand and keeps his eyes trained up at the stars blinking above him. It doesn’t matter how his boots sink into the sand, or if he teeters when he steps onto an unstable lump of sand.

The tide is dipping out slowly. In three hours it’ll be high tide and the water will roll back in and wipe his tracks away from beach. He lingers when he gets to the rocky outcrops out towards the beach, the rocky outcrops where he chased the new Walrus Cook down and lost half their fucking money. He’s willing to bet if he dives down there he’ll find the pearls sunken to the bottom, a fortune just lingering at the bottom of the cove. He stands on the rocks and stares out over at the waves that crash against the rocky outcrops. 

Smaller rocks teeter and fall down the side of a rocky outcrop past his feet. He turns his head and catches sight of Charles standing behind him. Charles hesitates, standing on the rocks shifting his weight back and forth on his feet.

“Are you following me?” Jack whispers. Charles tilts his head and lifts a hand to cover the dim glow that emanates from the cheroot he’s got between his lips. He steps forward on the rocky outcrop until they’re about four paces from each other before he speaks, pulling the cheroot from his mouth. 

“I might have.” Charles muses and brings the cheroot back to his lips. It glows brightly when he inhales. He blows out a puff of smoke and raises his eyes to meet Jack’s.

“Any why on earth did you decide to do that?” Jack asks, propping his hands on his hips. He takes two paces towards Charles. Charles stiffens before he relaxes, tilting his head to the side. Charles takes the last two paces towards him and reaches out. 

Charles reaches for his hand and takes it loosely in one of his.

“Didn’t think you’d come out here after what happened last time?” Charles says slowly, testing his words and phrasing. 

Right, the last time. “So you were following me?” He raises an eyebrow at Charles. Charles smirks, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards before he squeezes Jack’s palm. 

“Wanted to see you.” Charles admits slowly. Jack blushes, heat rising in his cheeks before he ducks his head, a curled strand of his hair falls over his forehead and pokes his eyelid. He shakes his head and when he lifts his head again, Charles has stepped closer to him.

“Been thinking about you.” Charles drops the stub of the cheroot, burnt short, and steps on it, grinding the toe of his boot into the stub. “Can’t stop thinking about you Jack.” Charles steps closer and they’re face to face. Jack’s breath hitches, the wind blows from behind him into Charles’ hair and ruffles it out of his face. He inches even closer to Charles, who rubs a thumb over the back of his hand.

Jack hums in response. Charles smells faintly of salt and smoke. He leans in close and Charles presses forward to meet him. The first taste of Charles’ lips is mostly smoke and a bit of ash. Then Jack tastes a hint of tobacco and salt and it’s distinctly Charles as Charles lets him press further into the kiss. Charles kisses like a hurricane, it sweeps him up and drags him along for the ride without a single regard and Jack loves it. 

They stumble back, Charles trips on a dip in the surface of the outcrop. Charles falls with a grunt on his ass and Jack falls atop of him, arms flailing forward to stop himself from falling face first onto Charles. He drops his forehead down against Charles’ who’s chuckling with his arms clutching at his waist. 

“Suppose you could say that you’re falling for me.” Charles suggests with a laugh. Jack scoffs, before leaning in to kiss Charles again. He rearranges himself on top of Charles so that he’s seated in Charles’ lap, one knee planted on either side of his hips. He nips at Charles’ lips and kisses him more deeply, until Charles’ head is pressed against the rocky outcrop and they’re both grinding their hips against each other with half desperate grunts and moans.

Charles pushes himself up into a sitting position, propping himself up on one elbow while he holds onto Jack to still him. “Wait. Wait.” When he stills himself on top of Charles, Charles reaches down to his pants and fumbles through his pocket before pulling a vial of oil from it. Jack laughs.

“Bit presumptuous of you Chaz.” He laughs, underneath his humour though, lust, anxiety and want swirl into a ball in his stomach. God he wants Charles, right now, almost more than anything. 

“Wanted to ask you to come to bed.” Charles gasps underneath him, his eyes half-hooded. The moonlight catches on his eyes in a way that makes the blue in them shine. “Had a plan and everything.” 

“You were going to seduce me?” Jack goes red with a heavy blush that touches the tips of his ears, and ducks his head. Charles thumbs at the cork of the vial and rakes his eyes down Jack’s frame. Jack nods to himself and wiggles his hips, pressing his arse further against the hard length of Charles’ cock through the thin fabric of his pants. The wind from the sea blows against them and goosebumps rise over Charles’ bare arms. Jack runs his hands across them, admiring his biceps and the smooth curve of his muscles. His hands dip down when he reaches Charles’ elbows, and go to his waist instead.

Jack pulls at Charles’ shirt, until it comes loose from his wide belt and pushes it up Charles’ chest, exposing bronzed abs and scars. Charles moves and pulls his shirt over his head, baring his chest completely. Charles leans back against the rocky outcrop and shivers. Jack makes a soft noise in awe and he runs his hands across Charles’ pecs, down his sternum and thumbs over bullet hole scars and the brand on his skin.

Jack pulls back and strips his scarf from his neck. It sways in the wind, before he pulls his shirt off with it and peels himself out of his boots to tuck his shirt and scarf into them to stop them from blowing away. With the both of them half naked, and Jack’s bare feet now pressing into the rocks as he kneels, settling back on Charles’ hips everything feels much more  _ real _ . Charles hands find his sides, Charles is so warm, as he runs his hands across Jack’s stomach and chest. He gasps when Charles rakes his nails down across his ribs. 

“Hell Charles.” He mumbles and plants his hands on Charles’ pecs. Charles drips his hands and grasp at his arse. Jack gasps, arching his back before rolling his hips. Charles grunts under him and thrusts upwards, he can feel how hot and hard Charles in through the thin fabric of their pants, it’s barely enough to keep him from bucking down against Charles. He kneels back and fumbles at the ties of Charles’ pants, freeing him from the confines of his trousers before yanking at his own.

They strip down to their bare skin and nothing else. The rocky outcrop isn’t the best bed in the world but it’s something distinctively theirs as they come together. Charles slicks his fingers up and Jack gasps as they press against the cleft of his arse, teasing and cold. Charles presses them inside him tentatively, while Jack meets his movements eagerly. He occupies his mouth with the length of Charles’ throat, interrupted only by his own breathy moans.

Charles twists his fingers and it presses against that bundle of nerves inside him that makes him jolt. He jerks in Charles’ grip and a whine rips out of his throat. 

“Fuck Charles.” He paws at Charles’ shoulders and chests. “Fuck me you arse.” He bats at Charles’ arm when he continues to tease him with two fingers. He trembles when Charles crooks his fingers and massages that bundle of nerves until his spine is on fire, sparking. Charles just laughs at him and his impatience.

Jack inhales sharply, scrambling forward for the vial before slicking his hand and gripping Charles’ cock. Charles gasps at the change of pace. Jack wiggles, shifting and pulling away from Charles’ fingers.

He sinks down onto Charles’ cock with a heavy look of determination on his face. He’s not even close to being ready to take Charles’ cock but he  _ fucking wants it _ . He moans, loud and unashamed, the stretch of it goes straight to his spine, his cock twitches and drips pre-come from the tip onto Charles’ lower stomach. Charles is filling him up, pushing in deep as he sinks down. He stops when he gets halfway, panting with his eyes screwed shut. Charles thumbs at his cheeks and it takes him a second to realize that the dampness he’s feeling isn’t from the moisture from the sea spray. Tears track down his cheeks. He grits his teeth, involuntary clenching down on Charles’ cock.

“Jack.” Charles starts from under him. He sounds breathless, his voice is low and rough as he speaks. “Jack just  _ wait _ .” Charles insists when Jack tries to move his hips. Jack shakes his head stubbornly, bearing down and shifting his legs wider apart.

“Jackie you’re too tight.” Charles moves one hand from his face to his hips and stills him. Jack whimpers, when Charles manhandles him. Charles doesn’t pull out or away, but Charles shifts them, turns them over until his back is pressed into the rocky outcrop and his legs are wrapped around Charles’ waist.

Charles rocks his hips with the tiniest of movements, nudging in slowly, working into him as best as he can. Jack hides his face under his bicep, peering out from underneath it as Charles’ brow furrows while watching what he can see on Jack’s face. Charles inches into him until finally, his hips are pressed flush against Jack’s skin. The sting of not being prepared lingers, it snakes up and down his spine along with the spark of pleasure he felt when Charles teased him. 

Charles relinquishes the hold on his hips and then rubs his fingers over his cheeks again. They’re calloused, and Jack thinks he’s already addicted to them. He pokes his tongue out when Charles thumbs over his bottom lip. He tastes the salt on Charles’ thumb. He closes his lips around it and presses his tongue flat to the pad of Charles’ thumb and meets his eyes. The bright blue of them jolts him. He clenched involuntarily, thrusts back against Charles’ hips and whines when it pushes Charles just a smidgen deeper inside him.

“Easy Jackie,” Charles soothes him, smoothing a hand through his unruly hair. Charles looks down at him and Jack’s breath is caught in his throat when he truly looks back. Charles is beautiful staring down at him, gorgeous and perfect and made for this, for everything. He’s appreciated Charles’ before, worshipped him, his captain, in private, in his bed and on his knees — searching for salvation from a man who never knew he needed it . Charles tilts his head to the side and leans down to kiss him.

It steals the breath from Jack’s lungs. Charles is like a wildfire, burning him up from the insides and breathing life into him. The little creature that likes to rear its head in his gut is  _ so fucking satisfied _ . His cock gets impossibly harder, after flagging slightly from the sting and burn of the stretch. He wraps his arms around Charles and presses his nails into the muscles of his back.

“Charles.” He gasps. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Hmm.” Charles hums against his lips. “Would give you anything you fucking wanted Jack.” Charles shifts his hips and pulls back. Jack can feel the slow drag of his cock as it pulls out of him. He takes a deep breath, ready to curse at Charles for teasing him when Charles snaps his hips forward. The thrust jolts the both against the rocks. Pleasure rakes up his spine, it’s so intense his vision almost goes white. Charles pulls his hips back and murmurs, “You just have to ask” before he snaps his hips forward again—and Jack  _ howls _ .

They fuck on the rocky outcrop. Charles whispers promises with each thrust of his hips. Jack is reduced to howls and scratching his nails across Charles’ back, shoulders and even the nape of his neck. He begs for more for everything, as Charles kisses him senseless between his words.

Charles cradles him on the rocks when they’re exhausted, covered in sweat, come, sea spray and a sprinkle of sand. Firm arms wrap around him and bracket his shoulders. A kiss is pressed to his neck while soft hair brushes against his shoulders. Charles kisses the spot underneath his ear, behind his jaw. His side is pressed flush to Charles’ chest. Jack leans in to kiss him. Satisfaction makes his bones loose and makes him feel like liquid, as he lays in Charles’ arms.  

“Does this mean you’re okay with what I am?” He asks as he turns over to look at Charles, face to face, chest to chest. Charles squints at him, before he sighs.

“It’s a part of you. It is you.” Charles presses a hand over his heart, and then takes one of Jack’s to press over his brand. “I can’t change who you are.” 

They still have a long time until the sun comes up, Jack thinks as his eyes trace the edge of Charles’ silhouette. He leans in to kiss Charles again, hungrier as he trails a hand down the muscles in Charles’ back. 

“You and me.” He mutters to Charles as he thumbs down the length of Charles’ windpipe. Charles nods against him and kisses back, his large hand finds its way to grip at Jack’s hip.

“Me and you.” Charles replies once they break the kiss.


End file.
